Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYin Gets Switched
Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYin has accidentally switch places by Wendy's Magical School rival so she and her aunts can find away to get them back to their right place. Plot When Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny and Peter are playing in the park when those Grunions (Mr. Grubby and Melli Grunion) are watching them and they have to find away to get rid of Mr. Peabody and Sherman but how, but the evil duo have a plan to meet Wendy's Magical School rival and her name is Raownlys W. Zapspell and she can help those Grunions to get rid of Mr. Peabody and Sherman so have to get rid of them, Hawazaki and PinYin. Meanwhile, Hawazaki and PinYin meets Wendy's cousin, Hazel and told her that they heard those Grunions plans to placed something, but Hawazaki told her that she and PinYin must warn Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Wendy and Peter about those bad guys. Later Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny and Peter hear someone who is coming to see them it was Hawazaki, PinYin and Hazel and they are going to tell them a bad news that Mr. Grubby, Melli and Raownlys have to do something's mean to Mr. Peabody, Sherman and their immortal friends so they start to do tray places and then it was failled to traying them. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYin have begin to switch places and then they accidentally placed ans switching their bodies to the other bodies, Mr. Peabody has Hawazaki's voice, Hawazaki has Mr. Peabody's voice, Sherman has PinYin's voice and PinYin has Sherman's voice. After switch places, Wendy have to teach Mr. Peabody and Sherman to act like Hawazaki and PinYin now that they're witches and they do magic while Hawazaki and PinYin have to warns Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Kat, Karen, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun immediately. When Hawazaki and PinYin finds Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Casper, Kat, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun, they act like Mr. Peabody and Sherman and the gang doesn't understand why they were accidentaly switching them and the mortals/normals heroes but Hawazaki told them that those Grunions and Raownlys are plotting to traying them but it was failed, so she, PinYin, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Kat, Casper, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun must find Mr. Peabody and Sherman and find a way to get their right places. Meanwhile at the Witch Cottage, Wendy and her aunts, the Witch Sisters show Mr. Peabody and Sherman to learn how to do magic likes Hawazaki and PinYin because the time traveling immortal witches had no magic because they're in Mr. Peabody and Sherman's bodies so they began to do magic test as they got Hawazaki and PinYin's powers and they can use it as the Grunions and Raownlys show up and they have switching them and the immortals into the switching machine. But Mr. Peabody/Hawazaki and Sherman/PinYin has begin to use their immortal Friends powers to blasted those villains up to the moon. Later the witches's voices in Mr. Peabody and Sherman's bodies came with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat and they have find Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and the normal voices in Hawazaki, PinYin's bodies and they found them. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun used their magic words to return Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYin into their right bodies and said "Kanda siddha prakalpana asmakam mayavin ca sarve vadin tu geya purunitha kamya punar nihita prakrta karya!" Then suddenly they all returned to their own bodies, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYin have their voices back and they have thanked Wendy and Hazel for everything, Penny is very glad because her boyfriend is back to his own body and she gave him a kiss, but Hawazaki and PinYin have finally get their magic back so they can do magical stuff again. Later the Witch Sisters came and tell Wendy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Peter that is Time to go home, while Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Casper and Kat thanks for them and the immortlas and they can go home, then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki and PinYin disappeared with their magic and they lived happily ever. The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes